Thanksgiving Disaster
by Smarty 94
Summary: Thanksgiving has come, and the residents prepare for the holiday with disastrous results.
1. Getting Ready

In the morning, in Theresa's room, her mouse was in its cage when the door opened. A shadowy figure snuck into the room and over to the cage. A hand opened the cage, grabbed the mouse, closed the cage and ran out of the room. The figure turned out to be CatDog, and Cat ate the mouse.

"Finally, after months of planning, I finally ate the little rodent." said Cat.

"Gee Cat, don't you feel any remorse?" said Dog.

"No I don't. No one will be able to find out that I did It." said Cat.

A hand grabbed Cat by his throat. It belonged to Theresa.

"Alright, spit him out." said Theresa.

"Never, not going to happen." Said Cat.

Theresa punched CatDog in the belly, making Cat spit the mouse out and sent it flying. Spongebob came out of his room in underwear.

"What a-"Spongebob was interrupted when Theresa's mouse went flying into his throat, causing him to choke on it.

Spongebob grabbed his throat and banged on the walls.

"CPR, does anyone know CPR?" Spongebob asked.

Drake came out of his room.

"What's with all the noise?" said Drake.

He saw Spongebob was chocking and ran over to him and grasped Spongebob's chest.

"Don't worry old friend, I know CPR." Said Drake.

Drake did the Heimlich maneuver for a while until the mouse went flying out and into Theresa's hands.

The mouse jabbered angrily at Cat.

"This isn't over you little rodent." Said Cat.

"There, there, it's okay little guy, I won't let the mean old cat eat you." Said Theresa.

Theresa put the mouse back in its cage.

"There, safe in your cage." Said Theresa.

"THINK FAST!" Randy ran over to Theresa very fast and tackled her onto the bed.

"Randy, what's the big idea?" said Theresa.

"You'd better be quicker than that." Said Randy.

"I know, but what are you doing here?" said Theresa.

"I live here. Plus, I've got something to give you." Said Randy.

Randy reached into his hoodie and pulled out a blue denim jacket. Theresa hugged Randy and kissed him on the cheek.

"How did he get that out of his hoodie?" said Dog.

"I taught him that. Next week, I'll teach him how to put a plasma screen TV in his hoodie." Said Spongebob.

Randy and Theresa broke the hug.

"This isn't Christmas." Said Spongebob.

"Why else is the holiday called Thanksgiving?" said Randy.

Spongebob put two and two together and realized that Randy has a point.

"I see." Said Spongebob.

Spongebob and CatDog walked out the room.

"Is that even true?" said Spongebob.

"In a way. You'll be giving us a good dinner, and we'll thank you for it." Said Cat.

"Seems to make sense." Said Spongebob.

Drake yawned and walked out the room.

"Boy am I tired." Said Drake.

Randy walked next to Drake.

"Obviously, you've been tired ever since you moved in here." Said Randy.

"Can you blame me? I've been having trouble trying to get some sleep." said Drake.

Randy then got a suspicious look on his face.

"What?" said Drake.

"Something about your voice seems kind of familiar to me." Said Randy.

With Spongebob, he was now wearing his pants and is in the kitchen, unwrapping a turkey still in a bag.

"What a beauty, can't wait to get this thing in the oven." Said Spongebob.

He pulled out a list and read it.

"I invited my parents over, so I'll need to cook lots of things, Sam's a vegetarian, and I'm not sure if Beast Boys a vegetarian of vegan, so I should have some tofu out just in case." Said Spongebob.

Mike walked into the room.

"Hey, what's happening?" said Mike.

"Not much, just getting ready for Thanksgiving is all." Said Spongebob.

"I see. Also, I can't wait to meet your parents." Said Mike, "How did they sound when they heard your voice, confirming that you're alive?"

"They were as shocked when they heard that I'm alive, but became happy to hear my voice." Said Spongebob, "Now pull out the vegetables."

"Sure." Said Mike.

Mike walked over to the fridge and pulled out lots of vegetables. He then put them in some bowls.

"Now it's important that we steam them. Our cooking space is limited." Said Spongebob.

"I hear you." Said Mike.

A knock was heard at the door.

"I'll get it." Said Spongebob.

Spongebob walked over to the door, opened it and saw his parents, Harold and Margaret Squarepants in scuba diving suits full of water.

"Mom, Dad." Spongebob hugged his parents, "So good to see you two."

The three stopped hugging.

"It's so good to see that you're still alive." Said Harold.

"We were so worried about you." Said Margaret.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure everyone back in Bikini Bottom was worried." Said Spongebob.

"Yeah, pretty much." Said Harold.

"RAVEN!" shouted Spongebob.

Raven came down stairs.

"What?" said Raven.

Raven saw Harold and Margaret and instantly knew what Spongebob wanted.

"On it." Said Raven, "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!"

The scuba diving suits disappeared and Harold and Margaret breathed in the air and found out that they can breathe air.

"It's a miracle." Said Margaret.

Raven left the area.

"How does it feel?" said Spongebob.

"A bit weird at first." Said Harold.

"Yeah, you'll get used to it." Said Spongebob.

The three sponges walked into the kitchen.

"My parents are here." Said Spongebob.

Mike turned and saw Harold and Margaret.

"It's an honor to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Squarepants, I'm Mike, Spongebob's new best friend." Said Mike.

"Names Harold, this is my wife Margaret." Said Harold.

"How do you do?" said Margaret.

"Pretty good." Said Mike.

"Look, why don't the two of you go to the living room. Me and Mike will be in here all day." Said Spongebob.

"Sure thing son." Said Harold.

Harold and Margaret exited the kitchen.

"Now, where were we?" said Spongebob.

"Cooking the food." Said Mike.

"Right, let's get to it." Said Spongebob.

Before Spongebob and Mike could continue cooking, they saw Sonic enter the house with a hand on his head.

"What time is it?" said Sonic.

"It's morning." Said Mike.

"Oh man." Said Sonic.

"You're just getting home?" said Spongebob.

"Apparently yes." Said Sonic.

"What happened to you?" said Mike.

"I got together with some friends of mine, went to get some drinks and the next thing you know, I wake up in Undertown with a hangover next to a very attractive Kraaho." Said Sonic, "By the way, what day is it?"

"Thanksgiving." Said Mike.

"Wait, the day where people spend time with their loved ones?" said Sonic.

Spongebob and Mike nodded.

"I'd better hit the shower." Sonic ran upstairs.

"We were cooking the dinner." Said Spongebob.

"Oh yeah." Said Mike.

Spongebob and Mike continued cooking the food.


	2. The Homeless People

GDN and Duncan were driving down a road over to the Crimson Dragon.

"I can't believe you dragged me into doing this." said Duncan.

"It's for the homeless people." said GDN.

"Homeless, shmomeless. I don't care what happens to them." said Duncan.

"Like when you became concerned when that kid's parents were in debt to Fat Drago?" said GDN.

"That was different, he need some help." said Duncan.

"You bonded with the kid and showed him your good side." said GDN.

"Yeah well your doctor died after shoving a camera up your butt." said Duncan.

"Do to that incident, I'm now afraid of snakes." said GDN.

A ringing was heard.

"That's mine." said Duncan.

Duncan pulled out his cell phone and answered it.

"Hello? How'd you get this number? Oh, so what's up? I see. Well, I'll tell sponge boy about it. See ya tonight." Duncan hanged up his phone, "The Tabooties are coming over for Thanksgiving tonight."

"You're bringing them over to the mansion?" said GDN.

"Hey, I saved them from a crime boss." said Duncan.

"True, but you did prove that you have a kind side to their kid." said GDN.

"It was only to get my hours over with." said Duncan.

GDN then parked his car in the Crimson Dragon parking lot. The two walked to the doors and saw that there were millions of homeless people there.

"HOLY BLEEDING DIRT! There's more homeless people then I counted." said GDN.

"Well good like with it." Duncan was about to leave the mall, but was stopped by GDN.

"You're going to help me out with this." Said GDN.

"Yeah, I don't think so. There might be some people that aren't too happy about this." Said Duncan.

"Please, lots of people will be happy about it." Said GDN.

Spongebob's boss Mr. Krabs walked over to GDN with an angry look on his face.

"Hey, you told me that there'd be money in this." Said Mr. Krabs.

GDN turned to a smirking Duncan.

"What?" said GDN.

"I was right, you were wrong." Said Duncan.

"You lied to me." Said Mr. Krabs.

"Hey, we're doing this for the homeless people." Said GDN.

"And for all the chupacabras." Said Duncan.

"Those things don't exist." Said GDN.

"Tell that to all the chupacabras outside." Duncan pointed to a window where lots of chupacabras are at.

GDN is shocked.

"Wow I really need to do more exploring." GDN said.

"No duh." Said Duncan.

Mr. Krabs still looked at GDN mad.

"Yeah well I don't care." He said, "I don't want to sell food for free and I am the only one that thinks so."

Just then he sees a crab and is sad.

"Ah great, I've been struck by guilt." said Mr Krabs.

Mr. Krabs walked off and gave the crab a Krabby Patty.

"You'll need it more than me." Said Mr. Krabs.

GDN looked at Duncan.

"See, even a crustactious cheap steak can't refuse being kind to others." Said GDN.

"He looked at one of his own kind." Said Duncan.

"Duncan?" said a voice.

"Please let that be a very attractive woman." Said Duncan.

Duncan turned and saw the Tabooties and Rudy's best friend Penny Sanchez. Duncan then looked up with an annoyed look on his face.

"It would have been better if it was a very attractive woman. One that I can get into my bed without getting a hangover." Duncan whispered.

Duncan turned around and back.

"You could make it a very hot woman next time." Duncan whispered.

Duncan turned back around with a different look.

"Rudy, haven't seen you in a while. Who's your friend?" said Duncan.

"My best friend Penny." Said Rudy.

"This is the person that watched over you?" said Penny, "He looks like a criminal."

"It's not what's on the outside that counts, it's what's on the inside that counts." Said Mr. Tabootie.

"True that." Said GDN.

"What brings you here?" said Duncan.

"Just finding something to bring to the mansion." Said Mrs. Tabootie.

"No, no, you don't need to bring anything. I forgot to tell sponge boy about this, but I'll tell him." Said Duncan.

Duncan pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number.

"Hey sponge boy, listen I invited another family to have thanksgiving dinner with us. You wouldn't mind cooking some more food now would you?" said Duncan.

"_Oh come on!_" Spongebob yelled.

Duncan quickly hanged up.

"See, he doesn't mind." Said Duncan.

"What brings you here?" said Mr. Tabootie.

"Just showing how much I care about the homeless community." Said Duncan.

"That's not what you said-"GDN was interrupted by Duncan covering his mouth.

"Be quiet." Duncan said before uncovering GDN's mouth, "Yes, I really care for the homeless people."

"I see." Said Mrs. Tabootie.

"I seem to have left something in the car, I'll be right back." Duncan left.

"Okay then, I'll just wait here till you-"GDN then remembered something, "Wait a minute, he knows how to pick the locks and how to-"he then heard a screeching sound outside, "hotwire a car."

"He must have left it at the mansion." Said Rudy.

"He'll need my help soon enough." Said GDN.

"What do you mean?" said Mr. Tabootie.

"Wait for it." Said GDN.

Several seconds later, a cell phone rang and GDN answered it.

"Yes?" said GDN.

Turns out, it came from Duncan and he crashed a car into a fire hydrant.

"Quick question, what's the penalty for crashing a car into a fire hydrant?" said Duncan.

The car then exploded.

"And if it explodes." Said Duncan.

"I don't know, you came from a long line of cops." Said GDN.

"I'm the only rebel of the family, I'm not a cop." Said Duncan.

"I'm pretty sure it's more community service." Said GDN.

"Come and get me." Said Duncan.

"As soon as I find a new car." Said GDN.

GDN hanged up.

"I've got one." Said Mr. Tabootie.

"I don't mean to be a bother. But I'll find my own way back." Said GDN.

"We do plan on coming over for thanksgiving to thank Duncan for all he did." Said Mrs. Tabootie.

"I'll just walk home." Said GDN.

A tire flew into the mall and hit GDN in the back of the head.

"Drive me home." Said GDN.


	3. Stuck Turkey

Back at the mansion, Sonic walked into a bathroom, closed the door and became shocked by what he saw. Owen stuck in a bathtub.

"Hey Sonic." said Owen.

"What the hell happened here?" said Sonic.

"Last night, me and Izzy were about to get it on, but I got stuck in the bathtub." said Owen.

"Seriously, in the bathroom?" said Sonic.

"What? People like to experiment in different places." said Owen.

"Okay, you've got a point. Now get out of that bathtub." said Sonic.

"I can't, I'm stuck." said Owen.

Sonic walked over to Owen and tried to pull him out.

"Damn stuck. Don't worry, I'll get something to get you out." said Sonic.

Sonic walked out the bathroom. Later, he walked into the kitchen, over to the fridge and pulled out six sticks of butter. Spongebob and Mike noticed it.

"What's with all the butter, we need that." said Mike.

"Yeah well, there's a whale stuck in a bathtub." Sonic walked off.

"I don't get it." said Spongebob.

"Me neither." said Mike.

Randy walked into the kitchen, pulled out a bottle of soda and sat down at the table.

"I think I recognize Drake." said Randy.

Spongebob and Mike stopped washing the turkey.

"What?" said Spongebob.

"He seems familiar to me." said Randy.

"How so?" said Mike.

"I'm not to sure about it, but he sounds like someone I met a week ago." said Randy, "See, I was foiling a bank robbery one night, and next thing you know, Spongebob's old friend Darkwing Duck shows up and defeats all the bank robbers. He looked at me and said 'kid, being a vigillante is my spotlight.' He then left."

Spongebob and Mike acted surprised.

"Darkwing Duck is in Toon City?" said Spongebob.

"Of course he is." Said Randy, "Also, I'll find out who Darkwing Duck is."

Randy left the kitchen.

"Can't let anyone find out who Drake is." Said Spongebob.

"It wasn't you fault that we were able to find out that Randy's the ninja?" said Mike.

"Of course not, you and everyone else were able to deduce that Randy is the ninja." Said Spongebob.

"True." Said Mike.

Max and PJ entered the kitchen.

"Hey, is it too much to ask you for a favor?" said PJ.

"Not at all." Said Spongebob.

"We invited our fathers over, so we need you to cook more food." Said Max.

"No complaints there. After all, thanksgiving is about being with your family." Said Mike.

"True, I did invite my parent's over." Said Spongebob.

A knock was heard at the door.

"I'll get it." Said Max.

Max walked over to the door, answered it and saw that it was his father Goofy and PJ's father Pete.

"Dad, glad to see you here." Said Max.

"I wouldn't miss spending thanksgiving with my son for the world." Said Goofy.

"I'm only here for the food." Said Pete.

"That's my dad." Said PJ.

"I could see the resemblance." Said Spongebob.

"Hey, why don't you go into the living room?" Said Max

"Sure." Said Goofy.

Goofy, Max and PJ walked into the living room. Pete stayed in the kitchen. He then saw Spongebob and Mike were about to stuff the turkey with stuffing.

"What do you think you're doing?" said Pete.

"Stuffing the turkey." Said Mike.

Pete pushed the two out of the way.

"Let a pro show you how it's done." Said Pete.

Pete grabbed some stuffing and began stuffing the turkey.

"Now this is how you stuff the overweight bird." Said Pete.

After a while, Pete put all the stuffing in the turkey.

"There we go." Said Pete.

"Quick question, you were wearing a watch when you came in here right?" said Spongebob.

"Yes I was. Why do you ask?" said Pete.

"You're not wearing one." Said Spongebob.

Pete looked at his left wrist and saw that his watch was missing.

"My watch, where's it at?" said Pete.

"In the turkey." Said Mike.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no." Pete began to remove the stuffing from the turkey, much to Spongebob and Mike's annoyances.

"Come on, we just put that in there." Said Spongebob.

"There goes our stuffing." Said Mike.

"The watch should be in here somewhere." Pete put his head close to the turkey's butt.

"Ten bucks says he gets his head stuck in there." Said Mike.

Pete lifted his head up, oddly enough; he managed to get his head stuck in a dead turkey's butt. Spongebob pulled out a ten dollar bill and gave it to Mike.

"It's dark in here." Said Pete.

"That's the least of our problems; your head is stuck up a dead animal's ass." Said Spongebob.

"Don't just stand there, get it off." Said Pete.

"Well hold still then." Said Mike.

Pete stopped moving and Spongebob and Mike grabbed the turkey.

"GET…THIS…TURKEY…OFF!" said Spongebob.

"It won't budge." Said Mike.

Gwen entered the kitchen and saw Spongebob and Mike trying to remove the turkey from Pete's head and fainted. Spongebob and Mike noticed it.

"Wow, we made a Goth faint, that's new." Said Spongebob.

"Indeed." Said Mike.

Later, Gwen regained consciousness and was looking at Spongebob and Mike.

"You took a very serious dozer." Said Spongebob.

"I just had the strangest dream. It involved two people trying to remove a turkey from someone's head." Said Gwen.

"What a coincidence. We're trying to remove a turkey from someone's head." Said Mike.

Gwen then saw Pete looking a different direction.

"Hey, how's it going?" said Pete.

Mike moved Pete to where Gwen was.

"You've got to be kidding me." Said Gwen.

"We're not." Said Spongebob.

"What happened to him?" said Gwen.

"He lost his watch in the turkey, tried to find it, and now his head's stuck." Said Mike.

"Now we need to get it off." Said Spongebob, "But how?"

The four thought about it until Gwen came up with an idea.

"I got it. One of you grabs the turkey, someone else grabs his body, and I'll spread the legs as wide as I can." Said Gwen.

"That sounds very disturbing on so many levels." Said Spongebob.

"Now's not the time for innuendos." Said Gwen.

"Sorry." Said Spongebob.

"1, 2, 3." The three managed to remove the turkey from Pete's head.

"About time you get it off." Said Pete.

Pete put a finger in his mouth and pulled out a watch.

"My watch." Said Pete.

"That's a relief." Said Mike.

"Now let's continue with the turkey." Said Pete.

"I got a better idea." Said Spongebob.

Later, Pete was now running on a treadmill while being whipped by Gwen.

"Just keep on running until you lose some weight." Said Gwen.

"This is embarrassing." Said Pete.

Back in the kitchen, Spongebob and Mike stuffed the turkey and put it in the oven.

"Okay, several hours should do." Said Spongebob, "Until then, we'd better prepare the other food."

"Sure." Said Mike.

With Owen, he was still stuck in the bathtub and Sonic came in with the butter.

"This butter should do the trick." Said Sonic.

Sonic unwrapped a stick of butter and began rubbing it on Owen.

"Oh man, this is very disturbing." Said Sonic.

After a while, Sonic used up all the sticks of butter.

"Okay now, let's see if that'll work." Said Sonic.

"Sure." Said Owen.

Owen managed to move a bit, but was still stuck.

"It's not working." Said Owen.

"Don't panic, I'll talk with Splinter." Sonic said as he left the bathroom.

With Randy, he was in his room, still trying to find out who Darkwing Duck is.

"Just, who are you?" said Randy.

Randy then looked on his bulletin board and saw photos of Darkwing, Drake, and Spongebob respectively. He then remembered something.

"There's one thing these two people have in common." Said Randy.

Randy grabbed two things of red string put one thing of string on Drake and Spongebob, and the other on Darkwing and Spongebob.

"They both know who Spongebob is, I'd better have a talk with him." Said Randy.


	4. Putting Things Togeather

Back at the mall, GDN has managed to get Duncan to return.

"Back to square one." said Duncan.

"Just help these homeless people out. Most of them don't have a place to go on thanksgiving." said GDN.

"Okay then. I'll give them all the money I stole over the years." said Duncan.

Duncan pulled out a huge bag full of money and placed it on the ground and the homeless people went crazy.

"What the hell are you doing? We're giving these people free food not free money." said GDN.

"That was for lying about the Tabooties saying that they will take me home, having them take me back to the mall, and for having them head to the mansion." said Duncan.

"It was easy." said GDN.

"Here's something easy." Duncan pulled out a switchblade and held it close to GDN's neck, scaring him, "I could do you in right this minute."

However, GDN was tackled into a pool by Debby.

"Never mind." said Duncan.

"You'd better be quicker than that." said Debby.

"I know. Also, I have something for you." GDN pulled out a purple denim jacket with a picture of a Mexican Death Bear on the back.

The jacket then shrunk.

"I'll fix that." said GDN.

GDN pulled out a pistol labeled 'Shrink and Growth ray'. He then shot a laser on the jacket and it grew back to its normal size. He then put the pistol away and put the jacket on Debby.

"It was either that or a DVD collection of world's worst bears ever." said GDN.

"Made a right choice there." said Debby.

"I sure did." said GDN, "For four months of being togeather."

"I'm out of here." said Duncan.

Duncan walked out the mall as GDN followed.

"The mansion's miles away, how do you expect to get back there?" said GDN.

"I've got ways." said Duncan.

Duncan pulled out a remote, pushed a button and a motorcycle stopped in front of Duncan, shocking GDN. Duncan got on the motorcycle, put on a skull helmet and drove off.

"Where does he get these things?" said GDN.

GDN walked back into the mall and next to Debby.

"He escaped again, didn't he?" said Debby.

"Yes he did. Oh well, at least I still have these robo-apes, and they don't work for anything." said GDN.

All the robo-apes heard that and instantly went to strick mode, much to GDN's shock.

"I'll give you nuts and bolts." said GDN.

The robo-apes went back to normal.

"Deal." they said.

"That was easy." said GDN.

Back at the mansion, Spongebob and Mike were making cranberry sauce.

"Cranberry sauce is considered the easiest thing to make for thanksgiving. All you have to do is smash them up and make them into a sauce." said Spongebob.

"I see." said Mike.

Randy walked into the kitchen.

"Spongebob, may I have a word in private with you?" said Randy.

"Sure." Spongebob said before turning to Mike, "Just remember what I taught you."

"Sure." said Mike.

Spongebob and Randy stepped outside the mansion.

"So, what do you want to talk to me about?" said Spongebob.

"Oh not much, just wondering how you know Drake." said Randy.

"I protected him and his daughter from a hoodlum one time." said Spongebob.

"And you know Darkwing because of what?" said Randy.

"He protected me from Megavolt and I helped him." Said Spongebob.

"Darkwing and Drake are from Saint Canard, am I right?" said Randy.

"Yep." Said Spongebob.

Randy became more suspicious.

"You're hiding something about the two from everyone in this mansion, I just know it." Said Randy.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Said Spongebob.

"I will get to the bottom of this." Randy walked back into the mansion.

"He still suspects that Drake and Darkwing are the same person. He won't get anywhere." Said Spongebob.

Randy's best friend Howard came by.

"Hey Squarepants." Said Howard.

"Hey Howard." Said Spongebob.

"You know where Randy is?" said Howard.

"I believe he's in his room." Said Spongebob.

"Thanks." Howard said as he walked into the mansion.

Spongebob walked into the mansion and back into the kitchen.

"We're going to need to cook more food. Howard's going to have dinner with us." Said Spongebob.

"Seriously?" said Mike.

"Yep." Spongebob looked at the cranberry sauce, "You've done well my student. Now to make some mashed potatoes."

In Randy's room, Randy was still trying to put the pieces of Drake Mallard and Darkwing Duck together. Howard came in.

"There's my-"Howard was interrupted by Randy shushing him.

"Quiet, I'm trying to find out if my theory is true." Said Randy.

"What theory?" said Howard.

"That Drake Mallard and Darkwing Duck are the same person." Said Randy.

Howard falls and laughs and Randy shook his head. Gosalyn entered the room and saw Howard laughing nonstop.

"I'm out of here." Said Gosalyn.

Howard then looked at Randy's expression and realized that Randy was serious. He then stood up.

"Oh, you're serious?" said Howard.

"Yeah, think about it. Two white feathered ducks with the same voice might make people think that they're the same person." Said Randy.

"I find it odd that you and the ninja sound the same and no one was ever able to figure out that you're the ninja." Said Howard.

"Besides the people that live here." Said Randy.

"Besides the people that live here of course." Said Howard.

Outside, Gosalyn was listening to everything.

"This is serious stuff, Spongebob knows Drake Mallard and Darkwing Duck, and I'm pretty sure he knows that they're the same person." Said Randy.

Gosalyn sighed and entered the room.

"It's true, my dad is Darkwing Duck." Said Gosalyn.

"Say whaaaaa-"said Howard.

"Spongebob knew since his visit to capture Megavolt." Said Gosalyn.

"The time Mal was released from Mike." Said Randy.

Howard was confused.

"Mal?" said Howard.

"Long story." Said Randy.

"The only other person that knows about it is Launchpad." Said Gosalyn.

"You mean the very big duck?" said Howard.

"Yeah." Said Gosalyn.

"With all of this, now I know that Drake Mallard and Darkwing Duck are indeed the same person." Said Randy.

"No one must ever know about this." Said Gosalyn.

"That coming from the daughter of a vigilante." Said Howard.

"Can you blame me?" said Gosalyn.

Back in the kitchen, Spongebob and Mike were about to mash the potatoes.

"Okay, the potatoes are now soft enough to mash, we just need a potato masher." Said Spongebob.

Spongebob opened a drawer and pulled out a potato masher.

"Now, you just mash them, like so." Said Spongebob.

Spongebob then mashed the potatoes. After a while, the potatoes were now mashed potatoes.

"There we go, mashed potatoes." Said Spongebob.

"Nice." Said Mike.

A ringing was heard.

"I'll get it." Said Spongebob.

Spongebob walked over to a phone and picked it up.

"Hello? Hey G can't talk right now, I'm cooking dinner. Wait, you and Debby will be bringing some stuff home with you? If you insist. Bring home some more turkeys, because one won't do. Try two more." Said Spongebob.

Spongebob's cell phone rang and he picked it up.

"Yes? Patrick, good to hear from you. You'll be coming to the mansion for dinner? Okay then, see ya here." Said Spongebob.

Spongebob hanged up his cell phone and went back on the phone.

"Sorry about that. My old best friend just called so you might want to bring five more turkeys home. Also, I'm pretty sure Bugs invited Lola and here parents over as well, so six turkeys. See ya soon." Spongebob hanged up the phone.

"We're going to have a packed table." Said Spongebob.

"Amen to that." Said Mike.

With Sonic and Owen, Sonic was still trying to get Owen out of the tub.

"This is getting harder than I thought." Said Sonic.

"You're telling me. How will I be able to get out of this tub?" said Owen.

Sonic did some thinking and came up with an idea. He ran out the room and came back with some sticks of dynamite and a dynamite plunger.

"Are you crazy?" said Owen.

"Please, it's not like anything beds going to happen." Said Sonic, "All I'll do is place some wires on these sticks of dynamite, push the plunger and you'll be out of the tub."

"That's crazy." Said Owen.

"We know crazy people, why should they get all the fun?" said Sonic.

Sonic took the dynamite plunger out of the bathroom and pushed it, causing a very big explosion. He then looked in the bathroom and saw that Owen and the bathtub were both gone. He walked over to where the bathtub was.

"That was a crazy idea, maybe I should have used less sticks." Said Sonic.

Suddenly, the bathtub and Owen fell on Sonic, crushing him.

"Do it again, it was fun." Said Owen.

"Back to the old drawing board." Sonic said weakly.


	5. Coming Clean

Back at the mall, GDN and Debby were watching as the robo-apes were giving food to the homeless people.

"This is what I like to see, kind people doing things for the homeless community." said GDN, "They'll need it just so they can feel like human beings every once in a while."

"They sure do." said Debby.

Duncan walked into the mall and removed his skull helmet.

"Hey." said Duncan.

GDN and Debby saw Duncan.

"What are you doing back here?" said GDN.

"I did some thinking." said Duncan.

"Oh yeah, about what?" said Debby.

"Well...about the homeless people. No one might think of them as human beings, just things. That's what we might become." said Duncan.

"You got a point there." said GDN.

"These guy's deserve a real thanksgiving, so I ordered a thanksgiving feast for them." said Duncan.

"You actually did that?" said GDN.

"Of course I did." said Duncan.

A huge table with lots of thanksgiving food was wheeled into the mall as the homeless people surrounded it. Debby turned to Duncan.

"You did the right thing. You might make yourself look like a tough guy on the outside, but you've got a heart of gold." said Debby.

"I guess I do." Duncan said before turning to GDN, "Here's the receipt."

Duncan gave GDN a piece of paper with the price for the whole meal.

GDN got a shocked look on his face.

"One billion dollars!? How'd you even pay for all of that?" said GDN.

Duncan pulled out a credit card and gave it to GDN.

"You used my credit card to pay for all this food?" said GDN.

"Yep. Also, I maxed it out after buying additional stuff on the internet, so you'll be expecting a very big bill." Duncan ran out of the mall.

"Same old Duncan." Said Debby.

"He does something good, only to do something bad after." Said GDN.

Back at the mansion, Spongebob and Mike were still cooking some food. They removed the turkey from the oven and put it on the stove.

"Now this is the important part of cooking a turkey." Said Spongebob.

Spongebob pointed to a red button on the turkey.

"If that red button pops out, it means that the turkey is done." Said Spongebob.

"It's done." Said Mike.

"Yes it is." Said Spongebob.

GDN and Debby came into the mansion carrying six fully cooked turkeys.

"We've got the birds. Where do you want them?" said GDN.

"On separate tray's." said Spongebob.

Mike pulled out six trays and GDN and Debby put the turkeys on the trays.

"Okay, the bird's hotness will last. Now we just need to cook some pumpkin pie." Said Spongebob.

Spongebob pulled out a recipe book and turned to a page with a pumpkin pie recipe.

"Pumpkin pies are traditional to have for thanksgiving dessert." Said Spongebob.

A paper air plane attached itself to Spongebob's fore head. Spongebob removed it and read it.

"I got to go. Mike, remember what I taught you." Spongebob walked out of the kitchen.

Mike looked at the recipe.

"Okay, I'll be able to cook this pie." Said Mike.

Spongebob walked into the living room and saw Randy and Howard sitting on the couch. He then sat down on a recliner.

"What is this all about?" said Spongebob.

"We know about Drake's duel life as Darkwing Duck." Said Randy.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Said Spongebob.

"Don't give us that, his daughter told us everything. Even the fact that you know about it." Said Howard.

Spongebob had no choice but to come clean.

"Okay, I know that Drake Mallard is Darkwing Duck. My second visit to Saint Canard, the time Mal was released. Me and Darkwing had a quick battle where I removed his hat and mask, revealing his identity. I swore to keep it a secret. Didn't want anyone else to find out about it until they got used to him." Said Spongebob.

"He's been living with us for quite a while and you decide not to tell anyone?" said Randy.

"I told Mike and Zoey about it and they haven't told Drake that they know." Said Spongebob.

"Wait a minute, you told your closet human friends and not anyone else about this?" said Howard.

"Mike and Zoey taught me everything about this land." Said Spongebob.

"You could have told us, we're your friends." Said Randy.

"True, but Darkwing's an old friend of mine. When I found out about his identity, I promised him that I'd keep it a secret for the sake of those that are close to him. I was able to keep your ninja identity a secret until the resident's managed to deduce it. I can't let the same thing happen to Drake, I'm sorry." Said Spongebob.

Randy and Howard looked at each other.

"When you put it that way. Kind of makes us feel bad for you." Said Howard.

"Exactly." Spongebob stood up and left the living room.

"What should we do now?" said Howard.

"Maybe I should come clean to Drake myself." Said Randy.

A knock was heard at the door. Bugs went and answered it. He saw that it was his girlfriend Lola, her parents, Spongebob's old best friend Patrick, and the Tabooties.

"Oh boy." Said Bugs.

Later, Randy walked into Drakes room and sat down next to him on his desk.

"What are you doing here?" said Drake.

"I know about your duel life. Gosalyn told me everything." Said Randy.

"Figured." Said Drake.

"But don't be mad about it, I started to get a feeling that you were Darkwing Duck." Said Randy.

"It was such a great gig, and it still is." Said Drake, "Though I still can't help but wonder where I know you from."

"Maybe I'm an old friend. I could be someone very close. Everyone might know who I am. In fact, some day…" Randy pulled his ninja mask out and gave to Drake, causing the duck to realize that Randy is the ninja, "everyone that is close to you will find out. They'll find out on their own Drake, make the right choice."

Randy stood up and left the room. Drake looked at Randy's ninja mask and thoughts went through his mind.

"_I've got to make the right choice._" Drake thought.

Back with Sonic and Owen, the bathroom was full of tools. Sonic was trying to get Owen out of the bathtub with a jackhammer. After a while, Sonic turned off the jackhammer.

"This isn't working." Said Sonic.

"Try something else." Said Owen.

"We tried everything Owen; we've tried explosives, tools, slippery stuff, even tried to get Alvin and the Chipmunks to destroy the tub with their singing." Sonic said pointing to Alvin and the Chipmunks.

"We still want the money you promised us." Said Alvin.

"The deal was if you can break the tub you'll get your money." Said Sonic.

"Why don't you try-"Owen was interrupted by Sonic.

"I already told you, nothing has worked." Sonic picked up a medium sized hammer and hammered the tub as he complained, "These hammers won't work, the bombs didn't work, not even the slick stuff. Nothing is working!"

Sonic hit the tub with the hammer once more. The strike was so strong that the tub began to crack and eventually broke, freeing Owen.

"You're out of the tub, you're out." Said Sonic.

"It's a miracle." Said Owen.

"It'll be a miracle once you put on a pair of pants." Said Sonic.

"Oh right." Owen walked out the bathroom.

Sonic was about to walk out as well when he was stopped by the chipmunks.

"Hold on." Said Theodore.

"Now what?" said Sonic.

"You need to pay us." Said Simon.

"Not going to happen." Said Sonic.

"We're not leaving until you pay us what you promised us." Said Alvin.

"Oh for-alright, alright." Sonic pulled out his wallet and pulled out three fifty dollar bills and gave them to the chipmunks, "Here's your money, now get out of here and make your manager more albums."

Alvin and the Chipmunks walked out the bathroom.

"Might as well use the hot tub to wash off." Said Sonic.


	6. Having Dinner

Spongebob and Mikey were setting the table.

"So many people have come to celebrate thanksgiving in the mansion." said Mikey.

"What'd you expect? The holiday is about being with your family and loved ones." said Spongebob.

"True." said Mikey, "I still don't get why people celebrate it."

"It all began when-"Spongebob was interrupted by Mikey.

"Boring." said Mikey.

Spongebob became annoyed.

"Come on, I haven't even begun the story." Said Spongebob.

"It's already apparent that it's going to be lame." Said Mikey.

Spongebob then hit Mikey on the back of the head with a shovel, knocking him out.

"You need to learn a little history every once in a while." Said Spongebob.

He then dragged the unconscious turtle over to a closet and crammed him in it. Mikey regained consciousness and exited the closet.

"What happened?" said Mikey.

"You passed out after you began setting the table." Said Spongebob.

"Oh yeah." Mikey continued setting the table and Spongebob pulled out a lawn chair and sat down on it.

"Sucker." Spongebob said quietly.

Later, Mikey had set the entire table.

"Tables set." Said Mikey.

"About time." Said Spongebob.

Mr. and Mrs. Tabootie entered the dining room.

"Tables all set I see." Said Mrs. Tabootie.

"Yep." Said Spongebob.

"Good thing to. Now let's get the food ready." Said Mikey.

"Sure." Said Spongebob.

"Heard about what happened at Comic Con, I'm surprised it even happened." Said Mr. Tabootie.

"You'd better believe it, I was able to defeat that clown." Said Spongebob.

Spongebob walked into the kitchen.

"So how's the food?" said Spongebob.

"All done." Said Mike.

"Okay then, we'd better get everyone ready." Said Spongebob.

Mike walked over to a cabinet, opened it and pushed a button labeled dinners ready. Spongebob then wheeled in a kart.

"Now to put the meal on this kart." Said Spongebob.

"Sure thing." Said Mike.

In the dining room, everyone was getting ready for dinner.

"Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy, oh boy. I can't wait to get some stuff in my stomach." Said Patrick.

"I got to say Bugs, this friend of yours must really know how to cook a meal." Said Walter Bunny.

"You have no idea. He's got a job at a fast food restaurant." Said Bugs.

"Ain't that the truth?" said Randy.

Drake then sat down next to Randy and gave him the ninja mask back.

"I'm going to do the right thing." Said Drake.

"I hope so." Said Randy.

"I can't wait to eat." Said Goofy.

"We all are. In fact, we're all very patient about it." Said Patricia Bunny.

"COME ON PEOPLE, BRING OUT THE FOOD, I'M ABOUT TO GO ON A FEEDING FRENZY HERE!" yelled Raph.

"Learn some respect Raphael." Said Splinter.

"Alright, alright." Said Raph.

Spongebob and Mike wheeled the food into the dining room.

"It takes a while turtle." Said Mike.

"It's here now." Said Spongebob.

Spongebob and Mike put the seven turkeys, vegetables, stuffing, dinner rolls, tofu, and bottles of Champaign. The two then sat down next to each other.

"One thing I'm thankful for is that we're celebrating Halloween." Said Lola.

"That was last month." Said Launchpad.

"I'm thankful for honesty." Said Drake.

"True that." Said Randy.

"I'm thankful for the fact that we're about to eat lots of food." Howard said.

Howard was about to grab some food but Spongebob whipped him in the hand with a whip.

"Don't even think about it." Spongebob said in a German accent.

Minutes of everyone saying what they were thankful for later.

"Now that that's over with digs in. But in a gentleman like manner, because let's face it, there's company here." Said Spongebob.

Everyone soon began to get some food and was enjoying the meal. Later, everyone ate everything.

"Now that hit the spot." Said Shaggy.

"Reah." Said Scooby.

Spongebob came in with a pumpkin pie.

"Hope you made room for desert." Said Spongebob.

Spongebob placed the pie on the table.

"Can I do the honors?" said GDN.

"Sure." Said Spongebob.

Spongebob gave GDN a pie cutter and he sliced off a piece of pie and put it on his plate.

"Now for some whipped cream." Said GDN.

GDN grabbed a can of whipped cream. It then slipped out of his hands, he tried to grab it but it fell on the slice of pie and the pie exploded, sending GDN crashing through the wall. Much to everyone's shock.

"Ow." GDN said softly.

Spongebob looked at Mike.

"Let me see that recipe you used." Said Spongebob.

Mike gave Spongebob the cook book and Spongebob looked at the recipe.

"Here's the problem, you made an exploding pumpkin pie." Said Spongebob.

"Awkward." Said Mike.

"What should we do with this pie now?" said Cyborg.

Duncan thought about it.

"I've got an idea." Said Duncan.

Later, everyone was surrounding a cannon and Duncan put the exploding pie in it before stepping back.

"Fire in the hole." Said Duncan.

Donnie pulled a string that was on the cannon and it shot the pie out.

"What should we do when the pie hits its destination?" said Beast Boy.

"What the American government always does: blame another country for it, go to war until people get tired of fighting each other." Said Duncan.

"Quick question, where did you send the pie?" said Max.

"Um…." Duncan thought about it.

At a house in Canada, Chris McLean was getting ready for his thanksgiving dinner. Chef Hatchet came in with a tray that had a turkey on.

"Here you are, your thanksgiving dinner." Said Chef Hatchet.

"You shouldn't have Chef. You're the best cook I could ever ask for." Said Chris.

The pie went crashing through the roof and landed on Chris's face. It then made a nuclear explosion. The explosion cleared up and the house was destroyed and Chris was charred up.

"Chef, you're fired." Chris said angrily.

Back in America.

"I…sent it to Antarctica. Yes, of course." Said Duncan.

"That's a relief." Said Sonic.

Later, all the guest's had left the mansion.

"Now that's a thanksgiving to remember." Said Daffy.

"I hope so." Said Owen.

"I've got something to tell everyone of you." Said Drake.

Everyone went into the living room.

"What is it?" said a fully healed GDN.

"I am Darkwing Duck." Said Drake.

Everyone but Launchpad, Gosalyn, Spongebob, Mike, Zoey, and Randy laughed very loud, until they saw Drake's seriousness.

"Oh, you're serious, you're Darkwing Duck?" said Tucker.

"Of course he is. I found out during my second visit to Saint Canard." Said Spongebob.

"Me and Gosalyn knew longer." Said Launchpad.

"Mike and I were told by Spongebob." Said Zoey.

"And I was able to deduce it." Said Randy.

"Why didn't anyone tell us?" said Brick.

"Fear that our enemies would find out." Said Spongebob.

"Makes perfect sense." Said Danny.

"Indeed. We'd better get some sleep, all that turkey's making me tired." Said Drake.

Everyone then left the living room. The next day, Sonic woke up in Undertown with a hangover.

"Where am I?" said Sonic.

Sonic turned to his side and saw a very attractive female Kraaho sleeping with her arms around him.

"Oh man, not again." Said Sonic.


End file.
